Halfway Gone
by 06shart
Summary: Arthur has came back from one of his meetings with Uther. It didn't go well, leaving Merlin to feel guilty.  "I thought I lost you..." Please review!


**Halfway Gone**

Arthur sighed, slinging his bag down on the table. He had just came back from another meeting with his Father, Uther Pendragon. Uther was Minister of Health and was always looked upon for advice from the Prime Minister or the Queen.

"Merlin? Are you home?" Arthur called, looking inside the flat. There was a small answering call from the bathroom. Arthur huffed and flopped onto the sofa, waiting for Merlin to finish his shower.

"Hey!" Merlin grinned, bending down to kiss Arthur. Arthur smiled, pulling back to watch the water ringlets run from Merlin's chest to the towel wrapped around Merlin's waist. "I thought you wasn't going to be back for another hour" Merlin frowned.

"I walked out" Arthur shrugged, getting up to make a cup of tea for them both. "I take it, it went badly" Merlin winced, wrapping his arms round his waist. Arthur closed his eyes, leaning back into the skinny chest.

"I'm still a disappointment. You'd think after 2 years together he'd finally accept us being together. I swear Merlin, I'm so close of walking out of my job because of him" Arthur growled. Merlin sighed, burying his face into Arthur's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry" Merlin mumbled, and Arthur felt tears soak into his back.

"Why you crying?" Arthur murmured, bringing Merlin into his arms. "I just wish that it would be better than this" Merlin cried. Arthur sighed, kissing his temple. "We have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you Merlin. If people can't handle it then tough!" Arthur said firmly, placing small kisses on Merlin's jaw.

"You shouldn't have to argue with your father because of me" Merlin whimpered. "I would argue with him a million times if it meant that I returned home to be in your arms" Arthur soothed. Merlin breathed out heavily and hugged Arthur tightly. "I love you" Merlin smiled. "Good because the feeling is mutual. Now get your arse into gear and order us a Chinese" Arthur ordered, pushing him towards the phone.

"Prat…"

"Idiot…"

* * *

"Hey I'm going to bed. You coming?" Arthur yawned, stretching. "No I'm still wide awake" Merlin mumbled, kissing him goodnight. "Alright, don't stay up too late" Arthur warned, shuffling towards their bedroom.

Merlin sighed, lying back on the sofa. If people left them to their own lives, his and Arthur's relationship was perfect. They fitted each other perfectly. Like two sides of a coin his mother used to say to them.

He felt guilty about what he was planning. But there was no other choice. He couldn't bear to see Arthur feeling so hurt by his father. Every time he came back from one of those 'meetings' he was upset. And it was all because of him. All because Arthur had fallen in love with him, a man.

Uther had reacted badly when Arthur first told him. Screaming and throwing things at Arthur. Arthur had refused to let Merlin come with him. He knew how this was going to end. He looked out the window to the small town where they lived. Both Arthur and him hated being in the city. It held bad memories for them. They wanted a quiet life.

There was nobody in sight, well no wonder it was nearing eleven at night. Nobody should be up at that time. Not even him. He sighed, going into the bedroom they shared.

Merlin chuckled when he saw Arthur curled up, the covers pilled on top of him. Arthur always slept in the nude, one of the perks to being Arthur's boyfriend was that he could admire his body whenever he wanted. God didn't he love that perk. Arthur's hair was tussled and there was a frown on his face.

Merlin knew why. He was thinking about the argument with Uther still. Even in his dreams. He got undressed and slid into bed beside him. "Merlin" Arthur mumbled, a smile spreading across his face. Merlin was pulled to the great mass of body and covers.

"Arthur give me some of the covers" Merlin laughed, pulling the blankets. "Ger' Off!" Arthur huffed, rolling over letting the covers slide between his fingers. "Goodnight" Merlin whispered. "Goodnight" Arthur murmured, starting to snore.

Merlin sat up and pressed a kiss to Arthur's head. "I love you so much that sometimes it's hard to breathe. I just want you to know that I would do anything you asked. You've got my heart Arthur. Look after it" Merlin muttered into Arthur's hair. Arthur grunted and lay an arm round Merlin's waist, making Merlin smile.

* * *

"Hey… you forgot something" Merlin pouted, staring at the paper. "What?" Arthur gasped, looking at his hands trying to remember. "A kiss" Merlin explained, laughing at Arthur's stupidness this early in the morning.

Arthur beamed and pressed his lips to Merlin's. As Arthur went to pull away Merlin dragged him back down, opening his mouth for Arthur. Arthur groaned, a hand gripping Merlin's neck. Merlin moaned, putting in everything he felt into that kiss.

Finally they pulled away when they couldn't breathe. "What was that?" Arthur mumbled, eyes still closed. "I just wanted to say goodbye and I love you" Merlin said seriously. "I love you too. I'll see you tonight Mister!" Arthur winked, going out the door.

* * *

Arthur came back later at around 8. "I know I'm late!" Arthur winced, biting his lip. There was silence in the flat. "Merlin?… Are you in here baby" Arthur shouted, pushing open the door to the bedroom and bathroom. Arthur frowned, going into the kitchen.

That was where he noticed the letter on the kitchen table. Arthur gulped, hoping it said that he had popped down the road for some milk. Arthur sat down heavily on the chair. He reached for the letter gingerly, as though it might bite his fingers off. He gasped when he read it.

_Dear Arthur, _

_I'm sorry about all of this, I truly am. But I can't come in between you and your father any more. Your relationship with him is more important than anything. I ruined it by being with you._

_I've now fixed that in the hope that you will be happier knowing that your father isn't disappointed in you. I'm going home for a bit. Well you know what I mean by home. My old home, it still isn't sold yet so I'll stay in there. _

_I promise I won't bother you any more. You deserve so much better than me and now this is your chance to find it. I'll make sure that you won't hear from me again. I've had this feeling for a while now Arthur, so don't try to stop me. I'm already halfway gone. _

_But one thing Arthur. I will always love you, never forget that. There is nothing that you could do that would change that. I love you so much and that's the reason while I'm leaving. So Arthur Pendragon have a great life. And for god sake, stop being such a prat and listen to people._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Merlin _

Arthur stared at the paper for a minute. Gone? He was… gone? Arthur jumped up, rushing to the cabinet. They kept all their travel documents in there. The passport was still there, so obviously he didn't book a flight to Birmingham.

"Think Arthur! Think!" Arthur growled, looking around the flat. The train left from Merlin's godson was still on the table. The train! It was where he met Merlin. That was the first time he had even seem Merlin. It was ironic seeing that he met Merlin there and that would be where Merlin left him from.

Arthur ran out the door. The train station was less than 5 minutes away. But the next train would come in 3 minutes. He could loose Merlin by then. Arthur sprinted, pushing himself to run faster. The train pulled up at the station when Arthur ran onto the platform.

Merlin was just gathering his stiff when he spotted Arthur. "Arthur" he breathed, staring at Arthur with wide eyes. The first warning came about getting on the train. "Don't get on that train" Arthur whispered. "Arthur, it's going to leave" Merlin frowned. "Don't leave me like this" Arthur murmured.

"Arthur I should go" Merlin sighed, as the final warning came. "I love you" Arthur muttered painfully. "I love you too, that's why I'm going" Merlin told him. "No! You can't leave me Merlin" Arthur pleaded, grabbing the bags, stopping Merlin from leaving. The train started to puff into life.

"I want you more than anyone on this planet. How come everyone else can see this but you can't?" Arthur asked. "I am standing in between you and your father. I can't bear seeing the hurt in your eyes whenever you see him" Merlin explained. "I've given my father an ultimatum. Either accept me or he looses me forever" Arthur informed him.

"Really? What did he choose?" Merlin wondered. "He chose to accept me Merlin. To accept us! I was coming to tell you tonight. Please Merlin, you don't have to leave" Arthur begged. "That's great Arthur" Merlin nodded. "So listen here Merlin for once in your life. I will never be able to have any sort of resemblance to a life if you weren't in it" Arthur growled, pulling Merlin towards him.

"I love you. I'm sorry" Merlin apologised, sobbing into Arthur's shoulder. "Damn straight! I thought I lost you. I thought I would never see you again" Arthur hissed, also crying. Arthur pressed a heated kiss to Merlin and pushed him against the wall.

"Idiot…"

"Prat…"


End file.
